


Deals and Dealers Always Pay in Full

by justsimplymeagain



Series: Running Full Circle - Gabriel's Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel knew he would die, knew it. And he knew who would do it and when. But he was a Trickster, and he's picked up a few idea's since he left Heaven. So death won't stick and he has the help of a demon for that. </p><p>Who said he couldn't think outside the box?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any OOC-ness. But I guess this isn't the characters normal situations so it might fit. This is a continuation of “Running Full Circle” which is pretty much a multi-chapter summary of a long lifespan belonging to Gabriel. This story however could be read on it's own, you don't have to read the other story. The only thing really in common with it would be the dog in this chapter and perhaps hints in the other two chapters.

It was times like this that he cursed his own fair nature, he was a demon for crying out loud. And that wasn't something to be ashamed of, it wasn't in Crowley's nature. No, he was fair because he was as he likes to put it, sales. Only he doesn't deal with money or favours per say. Normally. No, he much prefers to deal with Souls. Human souls only, no dogs or cats or birds or whatever small minded deal seekers liked to come up with as an out.

It didn't work that way!

And deals was the source of the reason he was standing in front of a plain small trailer holding a piece of paper that smelt of candy. Chocolate to be exact and that was probably because the paper was formally a chocolate bar wrapper. Crowley eyed the area in a full 180 degrees and reaching out with his demonic senses to ensure that he wasn't going to be ambushed by demons out for his head for his betrayal.

He gave the gun, the Colt to the Winchester brothers when they barged into his house. Only after so long, Crowley swore that if they weren't needed they would be dead by now for being stupid and dull. Any half decent thinker would have figured out who and what had the Colt and where it was. Surely they read those foolish books by the slob of a prophet. One he couldn't go near due to him being watched and protected.

Crowley gave one last annoyed sigh before he walked past a small gate and to the porch where he was told to go specifically by the rather insane angel he met. An angel that gave all the wrong vibes when it comes to being a half-decent winged dick. Castiel, his brief inspection of the fool while he followed after him is that he's far too young in the head for these sort of games the Winchesters are playing with the apocalypse. The young foolish angel was a soldier, and nothing more. Think of it like Pinocchio. A puppet who wanted to be a real boy, only the angel obviously was unsure of what he wanted to be so instead he followed a humans orders. Not a good way to start.

Perhaps Castiel will be a real boy one day, or he'll be a soldier for the rest of his pitiful existence and not really understanding everything that there is to understand.

Either way, Crowley might be able to use that one day. But not today. And not until he has a better understanding of the angel rather then a brief inspection while being followed after he closed that deal with the piggy-banker.

Looking under a pot he found the key right where he was told it would be. The crazy angel who wasn't normal really did enjoy his theatrics sometimes, or perhaps that was just Crowley being grouchy. He didn't like trailers all that much, they were too confined and squashed in. Not very classy.

Was this really what the angel was forced into?

Though Crowley if he was any lesser demon would have ended up smacking his own face in irritation at the sight that greeted him as he closed the sliding door behind him. The reality of the trailer was bent and twisted to make things appear as if it was a two story mansion!

Looking around he saw things that looked like it used to be in a catalogue and things that routed through his past and present as whatever he was at the time through extravagant pictures on the wall or artifacts neatly set out in strategic and area's that gave a classic appeal to it that you couldn't get right unless you had some time to set things up just right.

“Man after my own heart.” Crowley taunted the cozy and empty surroundings. And there the mutt was, comfortable on a sofa that looked comfortable in a rather welcoming sort of way. Crowley couldn't help himself. He sat down next to the mutt who tilted his head at him.

If Crowley was anyone else he would have started yapping at the mutt, but he wasn't. He was the King of the Crossroads and he had an image to keep intact as well as the fact that he was old enough that he cut out foolish behaviour you would often find in younger demons or humans. It sometimes provided with an interesting insight or it would leave you thinking they were barking mad.

Crowley simply leaned back and relaxed on the couch as he set the fireplace on with his own abilities. Warm and cozy and with a mutt filled with angels grace. Not just any angel, but an archangel. Any lesser demon would fall to the temptation of power that holds.

But he was fair, and he kept his deals to the bitter end if he could swing it that way. Circumstances always do come into play. And it was within his best interest to keep this one straight and on the narrow.

With a calm intake of oxygen he didn't need he decided to reflect on how he came to be sitting in Gabriel's little hideaway. A hideaway that he figured was one out of many.

_Crowley was regretting the fact that he gave the Colt to the damned Winchesters as he found himself being attacked by demons. Someone opened their trap and informed loyalists of Crowley's betrayal. He already found his tailor killed and devoured by ugly excuses of Hellhounds._

_They had the nerve to eat his tailor! If Crowley had the time he would have probably had a slight flip out about that, good tailor's were rare to find. Big fancy companies like Moore's and others didn't truly understand or appreciate the importance of a good tailor working for you. The general public now get suites that could be made for a dime a dozen._

_Where was people's pride in looking sharp?_

_But that was the least of his problems, Crowley snarled as he simply killed a demon who attacked him. Black eyed pest, there really wasn't many high ranking demons now. They all became rather over eager or their death was required like Lilith's. Crowley didn't miss her for a second, she was annoying and childish. Yes he had some fun times with her in his younger years but everyone has to grow up at some point._  

_His nice mansion, classy and comfortable was set ablaze and his Hellhounds snarled in agitation as Crowley simply killed his way out of trouble. And absolutely loathing how he had to go into hiding like a lowlife!_

_“Okay pup's, lets go...” Crowley growled as he entered an abandoned building in hopes that he could hide from searching demons for a little while before he fled back to America and deal with those incompetent boys._

_Cursing slightly he eyed his now torn suite with distaste. Oh yes, those boys were as good as dead if Crowley had his way. Yes he was fully aware of the whole the enemy of my enemy is my friend nonsense, but that didn't change facts or his mood. Which was beyond miserable. Crowley's eyes flashed red for a second, a rare thing to happen. He believes wholeheartedly that you could control that sort of thing rather then flashing it off to others._

_“Well well, isn't it the miserable traitor. Father would like to meet with you.” A black eyed demon sneered and Crowley turned around, a hound on each side of him. The black eyed demon was foolish for confronting Crowley when he was in this sort of mood and had two hellhounds that fed off of his bad mood and were snarling and growling in ways Crowley was tempted to._

_What was there to say as a second demon joined the first. That they were fools. That their beloved father would just murder them as well. Crowley was no fool, he knew when someone or something was just being used and demons were just being used and Crowley was uncomfortable about that. He was into the whole surviving thing, something most demons obviously weren't into as they were loyal lambs for the slaughter to a fallen angel._

_The fools!_

_Crowley sneered._

And truth be told as Crowley mused on how things turned out, he didn't expect it at all. And literally happened in a matter of seconds. A flutter of wings and the demons turned around only to be knocked back onto their backs and died within their meat suites. Like a decent angel, no words or comments. Just get in and do what you're meant to do. Smote the crap out of your target.

Only Crowley couldn't make heads and tails at the time what the end game was. Why would an angel save him from a fight? Crowley was sure that he would have survived on his own without help, he didn't get to be this old of a demon without being able to defend himself.

_Crowley watched as the obvious angel stood back up with an aloof smile twitching on his face that didn't fit. Angels weren't something that showed emotion, they were like marbles that had the personalities of a stone. Yet this one smirked and fixed his jacket as he literally waltzed over to where Crowley was standing on guard and in preparation to flee rather then deal with this angel._

_It shocked him when the angel simply bet his hellhounds and inspected them. He was starting to get the feeling that this wasn't really an angel, it couldn't be. What angel would happily pet hellhounds?_

_“They're in good health. It's been some time since I seen ones in such good condition.” The angel commented in an obviously pleased tone as he moved to the other one. And his pups didn't really react, it was as if they had no problem with having an angel near them which in every sense shouldn't even be possible._

_“Yes well, I only want the best so I managed to breed my own Hellhounds rather then using any old one that others use.” Crowley casually said, his mood still well into the cautious area. One wrong move might be bad news for him. And he has this whole self-preservation thing going on, so he wouldn't risk his own skin if he could help it._  

_The angel only hummed in acknowledgement as he ran his hands down the second Hellhound from head to toe._

_Was it an angel at all? It wasn't human or demon that was a fact. Crowley would know if it was._

_“Okay, friend. The question begs to be asked, who and what are you?” Crowley cut to the point, he would have preferred a more controlled situation. But he's a salesman and sometimes you have to deal with the hand you're given in order to get the best offer._

_The angel or thing frowned slightly but Crowley knew enough to know that he didn't have to back-peddle to appease. He simply waited and watched as his suite was fixed with a snap of the fingers. An unspoken token from his guest._

_“Well, under normal circumstances I'd use one of my aliases like Loki or Trickster. But my gig is up when this whole apocalypse thing started.” Loki or Trickster said, Crowley knew that they were one in the same. He was aware of Norse mythology. It would explain some of why he was friendly with Crowley's pups. Sort of, he'll just ask for clarifications later on that. Maybe._

_Crowley opened his mouth to say something but the Norse Trickster God cut him off with a firm and confident statement that chilled Crowley._

_“They however call me Gabriel. Yes, yes the whole archangel and messenger, blah.” Gabriel waved it off. His tone was nonchalant but Crowley could hear the underlining emotions storming in Gabriel. Not your typical angel, or archangel if you wanted to be technical._

_He knew better then most, due to him being a demon how angels worked and understood how the different classes of angels worked. Humans had it far off in what they thought angels were. They weren't cute, cuddly and fluffy angels bent on helping the lost or the weary. They were cold, soldiers and warriors who were single minded on a level that was extreme. They were followers and they were killers._

_Humans got it close to right in Revelations and even there, there are flaws. Humans could never get things completely right. Archangels were worse though, they were the top dogs underneath the big guy. They weren't interested in humans at all. Just the purpose they serve._

_So that begged the question, why did an archangel just save a demon from having to fight? And why would an archangel go by two different names? Crowley would be a liar if he said he wasn't curious._

Crowley frowned calmly as he mused on the fact that the situation turned out to be a deal of sorts. One where he wasn't at the head of the situation. He wasn't the one handing out the deals, an archangel was. An angel that wasn't completely an angel anymore if his names was any indication.

It was a threatening thing, he knows that both Gabriel and Loki were key players in the end of things. The apocalypse and Ragnarok. Both the same thing more or less, just with different key players and methods. The ending is the same though. Things end.

_“I saved you. I offed your opponents before they could make a scene that would have brought more and more here until you and your pups are completely gone. If you fled, they would have followed. You know this, I know this.” Gabriel casually said summoned a chocolate bar into existence._

_Definitely not a normal angel.  
_  
 _C_ _rowley knew the beginnings of 'lets make a deal' when he hears one. He's experienced in areas like this, even though he wasn't the one offering the deal. He was the one having a deal dished out to him._

_“Oh?” Crowley pushed slightly. Letting Gabriel keep the lead of the situation for the moment as he followed the falsely unassuming angel to a table and chairs that wasn't there before._

_“You owe me a favour. One that wouldn't really cost you anything but a bit of your time at an exact date and time.” Gabriel casually said, though his casual demeanour was slipping away to something else entirely. Something not very angelic._

_“And dare I ask, why would I do this for you? Favour's aren't free, that much you and I are aware of yes. Both of us old enough to have a full understanding of that. It's not how the world, Heaven or Hell work.” Crowley wheedled casually, English accent he preferred and honed over years curling around his every word._

_A smile, a dark smile. Darker then an angel's smile should be._

_“Yes yes, I'm fully aware of that.” Gabriel agreed. If Crowley was any lesser being he would probably be more concerned then cautious at this point. No normal angel would be able to smile like that. Well, probably Crowley's creator in a sense could. He is Satan you know. Or Devil, or Lucifer._

_Whatever it didn't matter to Crowley all that much. He wasn't a blind moron following after a bomb ready to go off against anyone close to him. Humans, Demons it was all the same thing to the fallen angel._

_Crowley refused to be loyal to something like that. He was loyal to only one person and that was himself. Everyone else was a means to an end._

_“So I don't have to ask, if I do this for you. What would you give in return? I can't ask for a soul, I doubt you have one due to the grace you're filled to the rim with. So what would it be?” Crowley calmly asked. Yes, not very bright to ask for a favour or a payment from a guy who saved you from getting your hands even more dirty then they already were. But he was a demon for crying out loud, if he didn't ask then what kind of demon would he be?!_

_Gabriel tsked as a response, Crowley frowned._

Crowley checks his watch. It was already late, and with the storm he caught wind of two hours ago it would soon be time to go do his part. He agreed after a few back and fourths between himself and the archangel Gabriel. Gabriel was no slouch in the whole dealing department. But if he was Loki, then perhaps he had some experience in deals and exchanges. It was a weird experience to say the least, dealing with an angel on equal terms more or less.

Not entirely unpleasant though. The angel had a wicked sense of humour and a sharp wit to go with it. Once they got going that was. And the whole thing was sealed as if it was a deal, leaving the both of them bound by the contract of I do this for you and you do this for me sort of thing.

Crowley had to admit the angel was a good kisser.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Crowley only peered at it and frowned. How did Gabriel get his number? Crowley noted that the angel was texting him.

'Okay, my big bro is here. Cranky. SYS k. :)'

Crowley was only partially disturbed by the text because of the smiley face at the end of it.

“Bloody angel's insane.” Crowley commented to himself as he stood up and fixed his suite that became slightly rumpled from sitting for over a couple of hours. The dog must have sensed something was up thanks to the fact that he was now on all four regarding him with curiosity and caution. Smart little bugger.

Crowley pulled out a piece of paper that had the time and place written on it in, well for the lack of better words bubble writing. Now he knew the angel was just messing around with him. It had to do with the reference to Trickster. Because some of his dealings with tricksters was that they were friendly up until they are pissed off and they loved to joke around. Yes some of their pranks to even things out were deadly and sometimes life changing or taking. They weren't entirely bad. One of the more neutral supernatural beings out there.

Picking the dog up Crowley reappeared within the hotel and noticed that the inscriptions on the wall allowed him to remain hidden from even the most powerful of angels. He recognized it because it was one of the ways he keeps angels out of his mansion. Hence why the young angel Castiel couldn't enter.

It would appear Gabriel already set things up for him. Making it easier.

And for a second Crowley debated that he shouldn't go through with this especially as he heard a scream from someone who wasn't human. And everything in him that was demon rejoiced and nearly recoiling from the outburst of grace that spilled out of a dying angel.

The dog struggled against him, like it sensed something happened to it's master or it knows what it's purpose was. Crowley wasn't entirely sure but he knew that he was to bring the dog here. He asked why he just couldn't fetch Gabriel's body and bring it to a safe location. Gabriel just chuckled at him before giving an explanation.

_“Because my Cherub of Hell with an English accent. My body would be damaged, and my wings would be so brittle I would lose them, I wouldn't even be able to buzz around like a drunken bumblebee. You'd only see an ash outline of them burnt into the ground because that's most of the residue from them being damaged, so you wouldn't actually see them or see them break. The grace that symbolizes wings has no where else to go but that. It's why you'd see the wings of a dead angel. If you move me, you break those and whatever grace that's dissipating would spill out and ensure that my little pooch can't do what he's designed to do. Yada, yada, yada.” Gabriel casually explained waving most of it off._

Crowley wanted to object to that, saying that he was already dead so why would it matter. But Crowley was a smart demon, so he knew when it was best to shut up and go 'yes sir'. And that was why he was holding a squirming dog and watching the clock.

The sound of fluttering wings that quickly faded signalled Lucifer's departure. Just as the piece of paper said it would. Taking an unneeded breath of air he set the dog down and opened the door, as he was instructed to. The note said that he could leave afterwards, but Crowley ignored that out of curiosity's sake and followed the dog. Stepping over bodies, it was almost unnerving to see more then one Pagan God calling this hotel their grave site. Yet oddly appealing as well.

He entered a large room with tables that used to be nicely set up no doubt. And right in the area where there was the most room between the tables and main doors laid the deceased archangel. He looked as though he was at peace. And the ash wings wasn't simply one set, but two laid out on top of each other. Other outlines was there as well, but Crowley paid that no mind.

Instead he focused on the dog that was laying on top of the fallen archangel. It's body on top of the wound and the angel blade laying where the dog obviously dropped it.

Crowley didn't expect to actually be uncomfortable at the sight of the deceased angel. But he was unnerving and forced Crowley to feel cornered. He wondered if he should be doing something. Anything at all? After all, he never likes to leave a deal unfinished when he started it.

“Foolish, foolish angel.” Crowley hissed unexpectedly as he fingered a knife in his pocket that he was fully prepared to use to cut the grace out of the dog and put it into the dog.

Taking a step forward Crowley ended up being growled at by an -

Crowley frowned in confusion. The dog was rapidly ageing right there on the spot. It was getting older and older to the point where it looked more like a skeleton then anything as it's muscle size and body fat dropped. Eyes going blind and no doubt going deaf. Deep inside of the dog was a white glow, not a soul. But grace. Gabriel's grace. It looked so small, but Crowley knows from the grapevine that grace could be as big as a building or as small as an amulet and do the same thing. Depending on who's grace it was.

Crowley watched in tense curiosity.

If Crowley was anyone else he would have fled at the next part of the ritual that isn't and the revival that wasn't natural. The room filled with white light that burned Crowley's skin and made what made up who he was inside this vessel squirm in agony. He felt like an ant under a microscope in the hands of a bully.

But he couldn't leave, he couldn't bring himself to. He was rooted to the spot and dare he say, much to afraid to move in cause he was killed. Didn't Alastair lose a vessel this way?! Crowley forced himself to watch as the deceased body arched impossibly off the ground, light seeped through every opening including the wound. And for a split second two sets of wings reformed and faded from sight.

A pained scream that didn't sound human at all echoed out. Crowley couldn't tell if it was the light screeching or the vessel that was housing such a creature.

And just as sudden, the light disappeared and the room was now covered in darkness. The light bulbs were dust from shattering and shattering even more as the pieces of glass fell. Crowley didn't even know he was panting until he found himself moving towards the body of Gabriel and kneeling down.

Why was he doing this?! He didn't care, which was the truth. Yet he found himself checking for life and ignoring the remains of a mummified dog now beside Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much Gabriel's POV.

Pain. That was the first thing that Gabriel could truly focus on. Was pain, not the kind that you get when you stub your toe on something or drop something on your foot. But the mind numbing and try to get away from the hurt, pain. It was worse then anything he could really think of and he has a wide range of imaginative ways of hurting someone or causing pain. 

He has caused his fair share of pain to others for as long as he could remember. It went without saying that he was well versed in the arts of causing harm. Destroying the old notion of angels having no imagination. But then again, Gabriel wasn't just an angel. Not anymore. 

He was a God. Not the all-seeing and all-knowing sort like his old man, but a Earth bound one. A Trickster God. 

His chest hurt, the agony was near unbearable. It felt like, well words couldn't really describe what it felt like. And considering he was a messenger he was good with words there really wasn't any use in stating that it was obviously bad enough that even he couldn't find the proper words to really describe it. 

And not to mention his heart hurt. This pain wasn't physical. It was internal. The kind you couldn't put a bandage on and say it's fixed. His own brother killed him. Him! Didn't anything he have with Lucifer in the past mean anything? Yes, Gabriel stood against him for the humans sake. But was that really any reason to kill someone you once declared that you loved? Has his brother fallen so badly and so far that he couldn't stop from murdering someone who loved him in return? 

Well considering the fact that he was on the ground and in pain spoke loud enough to answer those questions. 

Gabriel felt rather unloved. Yes that might sound human and dare he say a bit childish. But it was true. It was a crappy truth and to put it plainly, it sucked. He could feel a presence off to his right. He didn't even have the energy to frown, instead he focused all of his energy on opening his eyes. To see, to look at who was there with him. He had a good idea of who though, and honestly a part of him didn't think this lowly demon would keep to his word. 

“I see you're alive Angel.” The snark filled tone of an English demon who's not really English filtered through the pain and to Gabriel's attention. Gabriel would have loved to reply to that with a lovely snark filled tone and a witty response, but he doubted that he was able to open his mouth let alone speak. 

It felt like his vocal cords were torn! He did however manage to let out a groan, it was embarrassing to show such weakness in front of a demon. Demons weren't exactly the best choice of being weak around, especially if you were an angel. After all, there was a war between them once. It wasn't as big as the war in Heaven when Lucifer fell. But it existed nonetheless. 

Gabriel focused as best that he could to move, even if it was only a toe or a finger. But he had to move something. It was the first step in getting up and moving around the room. That won't happen right away, he was big enough to admit that. His sin wasn't pride after all. He had other sins to contend with. 

Closing his eyes, or more like squeezing them shut as he forced himself to move slightly. A move of the arm, and a curse for his own weakness and the betrayal that was dealt to him. The final betrayal. Yes he loved his brother, that won't ever change. But it didn't mean he couldn't be angry with or let go of that said brother. 

But the question was, would he be able to kill that said brother one day? It wasn't a friendly question to say the least, it was a pretty heavy one that felt like the weight of the world, and trust the fact that Gabriel more then once learnt how that weight felt like. Not in the literal sense, but metaphorically he has. You don't go being a God, A messenger and a trickster without learning about things you would have never thought you would have to. 

Gently touching his chest he could feel the wound seal shut finally. A scar was now in it's place. And the spot was tender to the touch even a gentle one. Letting out a huff of both pain and annoyance Gabriel opened his eyes again and this time took note that the demon, Crowley was right next to him idly playing with the blade before setting it down, probably weighing his options with the blade. Probably trying to decide if it was worth it. If he was to go up against angels, Gabriel would consider it a wise move to steal the blade. It was only a myth that it works for only angels. He wondered if the Winchester boys figured that out yet. 

He was really out of touch with things. 

For a second it almost seemed like Crowley was going to say something but decided against it, he really was an odd demon that one. Not a good guy by a long shot, Gabriel could see that. He was a manipulative little prick, but he was also intelligent. And it was his intelligence that was the greatest weapon this demon had. That and a sharp tongue. If anything, he probably would keep up the good act with Gabriel at the moment because it would mean that this act was something he could use in the future. Crowley was no fool. But neither was Gabriel. 

“Ow...” Gabriel managed to finally forced out. An under-exaggerated description of what he was feeling. Truthfully he wanted to scream and yell and cry and rage. All at once. But he couldn't do that, it wasn't in his nature anymore. He'd rather hide things underneath typical cockiness or wit or smiles and laughter and pranks. Anything rather then showing what he really wanted to do. 

“He speaks, praise the lord.” A sarcastic remark came from the odd demon who was still near but not kneeling next to him anymore. Instead standing near the table and pouring himself a drink. 

Gabriel let out a huff that nearly resembled amusement. Like his moods, he didn't show how he really felt so he showed the next best thing, and that was amusement. 

All in all, Gabriel figured it took him close to an hour to actually get himself off the ground and into a chair away from the spot he died. It was disturbing to see the outline of his wings shown in a more size appropriate manner. He wasn't small you know, this was just his vessel. Well, this was Loki's vessel and now it wholeheartedly belonged to Gabriel. 

It was also tainted with Loki's dark magic and now that mixed with Gabriel's grace to some degree which truly meant he was in fact Loki. But given his history, Gabriel already knew this like the back of his hand and the tips of his feathers. 

The demon was sitting as well now, Gabriel had the blade on the table in front of him as he fingered it gently. His blood was still on the blade. It was disturbing to say the least. Gabriel faintly wondered why the demon wasn't really going away now. He did his part, and beautifully Gabriel might mention. But that was all he had to do, not stick around and wait for Gabriel to be up and moving. 

What did he want? His question must have shown on his face because the next thing Gabriel knew was the demon was speaking again. 

“I don't like doing things sloppily. If I do something, I make sure it's done properly and it doesn't go down the toilet when I'm gone.” Crowley said in a confident tone that was clearly telling Gabriel that what he was saying should have been obvious the first time. 

It made sense though, as far as Gabriel could see. 

“A thorough cherub of Hell. Cute.” Gabriel joked, though it was a silent acknowledgement or maybe as close to a thanks an angel could give a demon. A shrug from Crowley tells Gabriel that he either knows what that was or just plainly doesn't care. Or it could be both. 

Needlessly said, things slipped into an awkward silence between the two of them. You wouldn't know simply by looking at them though, neither of them were really all that young anymore and so they could hold themselves in a manner that only well aged individuals could with practice. Or soldiers. And that was what Gabriel was, no matter what he has done or became. He was a soldier, a leader if required and a messenger. 

He was whatever he needed to be. And he was a coward. Or at least he was, it takes courage to stand up to your brother. Doesn't it? Even if it causes your death. Would that make it so he wasn't a coward anymore? And Gabriel hates that he was called out by the eldest brother of the two Winchesters. Dean called it as he saw it, and pissed Gabriel off at the same time. Because hey, truth hurts. 

He could respect it though. That was probably the only reason he didn't chase after the two and simply hurt them back. He so badly wanted to though, make no mistake about that. He was barely restraining himself from crushing them. But the years he spent doing what he has taught him patience and it taught him restraint. 

“I take it you're helping the two knuckleheads at this point?” Gabriel mused as he used the table cloth to clean the blood off his blade and slip it back into it's proper place out of sight but not out of mind. He knew it's presence every second of every day. 

Crowley simply regarded him coldly for a moment, others would think that was the wrong thing to say and try to back peddle. Gabriel could care less, he's not above stepping on toes in conversations. 

“Like I have a choice. I'm a survivalist. And I can see clearly that demons are regarded as lower then humans in old Lucifer's eyes. So, as I told the two little morons who do you think would be next.” Crowley answered. Gabriel picked up no signs of adoration or loyalty within his brothers name on Crowley's lips. Any other time a demon spoke of his brother, there was adoration and worship and absolute loyalty as far as that demon could exist. This odd demon however was no more loyal to Lucifer then he was to the two Winchesters. He was into self-preservation obviously, and it suited his needs to help the two idiots. 

“Demons, vampires, ghouls and goblins. Anything and everything on this planet. My brother pretty much hates everything that breaths now.” Gabriel acknowledged calmly, a slight wry tone in his words. Underneath his words there was a foreboding mood, he didn't like the idea of everything going away. He liked it on Earth, he liked the humans when they weren't being douche-bags or complete moronic jerk offs. He even liked supernatural beings he's crossed paths with. Like there was a vampire and her friend who was also a vampire, they both lost dear friends and mates to hunters. They didn't eat humans, they chose to keep their humanity. 

Gabriel helped set them up with a butchery so they could keep feeding themselves without catching the attention of hunters. They made him the best sandwich he's had in a long time, that was their idea. To have a small deli in front. He hoped for them to make it. 

There were others as well. Gabriel knew better than any hunter that not everything with fangs and claws were evil and needed to be killed. After all, stating that all supernatural beings were evil was like saying that all humans are innocent. That there was a load of bullshit, everyone free of ignorance knew that. Winchesters were still learning, and they better learn fast one day. 

After all, Gabriel might decide it would be time to come calling. 

“I want you to wait until they watched my movie. They'll be stumped on finding Pestilence. The second to last Horseman of the Apocalypse. They've already managed to get their grubby fingers on two. War's and Famine's, without really realizing what they have. Dumb luck. They'll be more willing to let you in into their club of free will.” Gabriel continued after a beat, knowing full well what he was going to do. 

There was more then one way of standing up to your family! Gabriel can do it from a distance, his one and only unheard and unseen fuck you to his quarrelling brothers. Or at least that's how Gabriel would see it. By no means did he stop loving them or caring about them. But that didn't mean he wasn't above pulling stunts like this when he got going. And what made him Loki only regretted that he wouldn't see them take a plunge or die. That is if everything is going to go the way he wants it to. 

He knows the Winchester brothers were in fact a force to recon with, Father probably wanted them to be like that. After all, he gave the gift of free will. And Gabriel knows for a fact that when those two idiots have their mindset finalized, there's no changing it. 

He has faith that they could do what will need to be done. And Death will tell Dean to do it, Dean will listen because there is no greater power on this planet currently then Death. Life is it's only match and that was Gabriel's father. They both could break the rules and either kill or revive though. But generally they like to stick to their area's of expertise. 

Which reminded Gabriel that he probably owed Death a nice vintage wine set or junk food as an apology for not following the whole natural order thing and die. Death would understand, he hoped. But then if Death had anything against this then it wouldn't have worked or Gabriel would burst right now. No Death might want this to happen, clever old coot. 

“Oh? And why would I do that?” Crowley pushed, caution playing behind the cool controlled outlook the demon worked effortlessly. Gabriel could have easily answered with a simple, I told you to. But that wouldn't be the best option at the moment. Gabriel was no fool. He wasn't entirely in a position to smite someone at random. He was using his energy to heal. That was ore important then playing the I'm bigger then you so that makes me the boss card. 

Gabriel knew that he had two options, he could either lie and risk having Crowley being a typical douche-bag demon or tell the truth and let the little cunning demon run along and yank the Winchesters around until he gets what he wants. The truth would be beneficial and it could change things in both Hell and Earth. 

The decision wasn't hard to make in the long run. In fact, it came as quickly and easily as it was to draw an unneeded breath. 

“To lock my bro back in the box. Like my recorded self ha told the boys, those rings are keys that can be used to lock the cage back up. The only issue is getting Luci into his cage. Back in permanent time out you can say. However even I can't give you the location of the Horsemen.” Gabriel casually said as he shifted in the chair, the one that he was betrayed in by Kali. He shouldn't have trusted a girl with more then one arm and wearing a deceivingly beautiful vessel. But that's what you get for having a soft spot for lady's and Gabriel could honestly tell you that he doesn't regret it though, he couldn't bring himself to. 

Her betrayal hurt less then Lucifer's if you dared to compare the levels of betrayal brought on by both. 

“But you do know who knows, you wouldn't be leading me along here if you didn't have a bone to throw aside from information darling.” Crowley tossed back at Gabriel, obviously taking in the information and filing it away like a good salesman would when getting information for sales or even deals. It's why countries are in debt, salesmen and dealers are too good at what they do. And then there's the piggy-bankers and everything else. It all mixes together to make a sludgy soup that wasn't appetizing. 

Gabriel chuckled and clapped slightly before singling in on Crowley with a calm expression. 

“He's a demon called Brady. I'm sure you could do the rest, right? I hate to take away all the fun you know.” Gabriel casually said as he eyed the mummified corpse of little Fenrir Jr. It was a pity, he liked that dog. It was his constant companion for quite some time now. And now he was gone. Gave his life for Gabriel's. A little hero and Gabriel will bury him like one. 

The conversation slipped into silence once again, a common thing at the moment between two polar opposites that under normal situations wouldn't even consider stopping to give each other the time of day. Why would they? What point would there be? Gabriel was an Archangel and the Pagan God of Tricksters and Crowley was a demon who made his business in dealing with and for souls. And over the years he probably got pretty good at it too, Gabriel knew he should be concerned by that. For the souls. 

But then Gabriel wasn't your usual Archangel. First of all, he wasn't looking to put the Apocalypse as top priority and push it along at a faster rate. He did get defensive when his family was insulted or mentioned in front of him though, that much remained the same. And he unlike his older brothers cared for the humans. And there was also one smug there, the fact that he was also very much Loki and in a sense the father of monsters give or take a few types. Not all of him was his! If they were, well he'd be wondering what has he been up to. 

It came down to grandchildren of his children. And their descendants. 

It was that smug that probably made his exclusion from his brothers lives permanent. If Gabriel could be bothered, he'd be raging at the moment. But there was other things that was important. Like dealing with the demon in front of him who seemed to be appraising him for some reason. Weighing his options in an internal debate. 

“I'll see what I can dig up on the demon Brady. I'm sure it won't be too hard considering the fact that I have some resources left.” Crowley acknowledged calmly as he stood up. At this point Gabriel could tell that he's seen and heard enough to be absolutely sure that his job here was done and now he had information to put into his own deck of cards to use later on. 

Smart boy. 

Gabriel followed suite and stood up, he might as well. 

“I have one question for you love, and I already know that the whole locking Lucifer in the box is the reason you're telling me. You haven't really shared the reason why? You who by all means should be right up there with your oldest brother Michael and trying to start and end the Apocalypse and in turn how things are.” Crowley asked, Gabriel could see that there was many more drawn conclusions and questions buried underneath these heavy words. And Gabriel knew he should have seen this coming. And he only suspected rather then knowing for sure. 

He's slipping, but in his defence he's literally came back from being dead. 

One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to inform Crowley that it was because he wanted them locked away so they won't destroy the world, so they won't really kill each other. He didn't want his brothers to die. But he didn't want to witness their fights either, and their fights would do a lot of unneeded damage to a planet Gabriel came to love. 

“I flipped a coin. Borrowed a body and kids. And hightailed it to all points nowhere unless I wanted to show up on the map.” Gabriel said in a taunting tone and a shrug to go along with it. It wasn't any of Crowley's business on the why part, just the how and when. 

That was just how it was and that was how it was going to remain if Gabriel had a choice in the matter and these days in his life the times of him not having a choice was rare. 

With everything said and done Gabriel considered fixing his clothing to make sure the blood didn't show, but decided against it because he didn't want to exert too much of his energy, the only thing that would make him exert any energy is only to defend himself. And Crowley so far proved that at this point he's not the enemy. In the future however that could very well change, but by then Gabriel should be fully healed and be able to defend himself. 

Outside of this back and forth lazy conversation there was decisions to make, like what was Gabriel going to do now. And that was a question he had to ask himself so many times since he took the plunge and ran away from his home. And so far every time he found answers in hiding and running. 

Would he be able to do that now? 

And more importantly, should he? 

He made a big show of standing up, doing the so-called right thing. And now was he really prepared to tuck tail and run away again? Well, until he heals yes. But after?


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley was fully aware that as soon as he gained the partial and mostly untrue answer of flipping a coin that he wouldn't in fact receive the real reason on why Gabriel was doing all of this. Everything in Crowley told him to keep wording things different ways, keep trying to squeeze as much information as possible out of the Archangel sitting in front of him. 

Although this Archangel he was well aware wasn't your average angel. And that should be enough reason to not push it, because regular angels would just smite him out of existence but this one he knew was creative. He had to be to do the things he's probably done and pulled off the biggest con known. Or was that creativity Gabriel's creativity or Loki's creativity. Surely he knew that they were one in the same from when he first crossed paths with Gabriel or should Crowley say when Gabriel crossed paths with him. And so that was proof enough that Gabriel was a creative angel who found a way to cheat death far before the blade was plunged into him successfully killing him and leaving scars of wings in the floor beneath them. 

Or perhaps Loki and Gabriel were in fact two different personalities that just work well together. Crowley didn't know, but he did care to some degree. It all came back to the self-preservation thing he has going on. Still, Crowley would be a lair if he said he wasn't curious about the crazed archangel in front of him. 

“Alright love. Flipped a coin, not the truth. But I'm smart enough to leave it as is.” Crowley decided to say, a calm way of saying that he wasn't about to be cowed by the angel completely and wouldn't accept lies even less. Perhaps that made Crowley a bit hypocritical considering that he does in fact lie at times but mostly relies on omissions and careful wording. 

The crazed archangel simply smiled widely, falsely but one that clearly told Crowley that he made the right decision in not pushing the matter. By letting Gabriel's reasons be his own rather then sharing with a demon who just helped save his life. 

Both archangel and king of the crossroads simply regarded each other calmly in a calculating manner. The situation moved from being a deal being fulfilled to a rather awkward situation between two common enemies working together temporarily. Well, at least for this moment to make sure that deal worked out fine. Crowley would hate to have a mishap on his record. It would be bad for business. 

The truth was one mishap wouldn't have actually put a damper on his deal making. There's always the next deal and the next person who was willing to sell their soul for something trivial and foolish. That would never change so long as people remained ignorant to the supernatural world which would be increasingly difficult as the apocalypse's clock keeps ticking steadily. But Crowley knows there is desperate people out there. Desperate for their wants and needs, and Crowley would be happy to provide for a modest soul or favour.

He just didn't want to muck up at the ending of the deal between himself and an angel. The angel could be of value somehow. 

And Crowley was fully aware that it was bad for business anyway to be a demon going against by all counts your creator. Lucifer may not have been the one who turned Crowley personally, but he made it possible by twisting the human soul into a demon so many years ago. Crowley could not afford any mishaps being on his record anyway, especially considering the fact that there was a high chance that human ignorance to his existence was going to diminish as that said clock keeps ticking on by. And that lead to the question of who would deal with him then? 

Not his favorite question to have to deal with that's for sure. 

But Crowley was handed a way to fix things, make sure those boys would do things right and show heaven and hell how playing puppeteer is done properly. And Crowley, well he was quite sure of his capabilities. After all he's been twisting and turning the kindest of men with his words, and making holy men and saints fall to sin and become the worst kinds of sinners. 

That being demons, after all Crowley bought their souls with the trade of something they wanted and probably could have gained through hard work rather then taking the cheap and easy way out. Or at least that's what they thought. He could almost guarantee that the Winchester boys have probably crossed paths with some of his bought souls turned demons. There were so many. 

“That's good to hear, I almost thought I made a mistake. Glad you could set me straight no the matter.” Gabriel shot back with a friendly smile. Crowley seethed inside at that, the smug little bastard. Though Crowley managed to keep it to himself and instead he passed back a friendly smile. No use letting your emotions running all over the place during times like this, it could risk you losing a deal if you did. And Crowley would never have that. 

“And dare I ask, what are your plans now Angel?” Crowley pushed on, let bygones be bygones and leave the snark filled comments behind and move on with the situation to end it sooner rather then later and more then likely without anyone being ended so soon. Not that Gabriel would, Crowley was needed to help clean up this mess that the Winchesters made and the mess the apocalypse naturally brings with it. 

And Crowley was certain that he could pull it off. And that wasn't vanity or arrogance speaking. For once. 

“Me? A little bit of this, a little bit of that. Mostly taking a much needed break for some R and R. Maybe look for some TLC in the meantime.” Gabriel answered. Not the complete truth, it never is with this one. Fancy that, an angel who doesn't give the truth right to your face. Though angels that lie and cheat are now a dime a dozen. This one was special though, this one had a darker edge to him and some cunning that could match Crowley step for step. 

With that the situation was done, the conversations deemed to be both awkward and now unneeded was finished and done with. They were going to part ways and Crowley could imagine that this would be the only meeting the two of them would have. After all, why would they require to meet up again or talk or anything that would be deemed unnatural for an Archangel and a demon. As foolish as it was, Crowley would have enjoyed another meeting here and there but on different terms and not on an unusual deal. 

At first Crowley wasn't entirely sure who would leave the room first, but that was easily answered as conversation ebbed down to a trickle.

Gabriel was the one who left the room first, leaving Crowley behind. Not even a flutter of wings could be heard as the Archangel simply done things the human way and exit through a door. No flashy extravagance in his movements, just dull required moving. That was enough to tell Crowley that the angel was burdened with the weight of what happened and probably needed more rest and recuperation then he joked about. Crowley knew there would be no tender, loving care for him either. 

Gabriel was truly on his own. 

Crowley wondered briefly before he himself left the depressing room if the isolated standing was by Gabriel's choice or was it necessity. It was too bad Crowley didn't ask that before the conversation became halfhearted and a bit too awkward for Crowley's taste. Though he rarely likes to make conversation with those he made deals with, usually finds random humans or demons to converse with. Though he much preferred humans, less talk about the best torture device or torture session they had. He was tired of hearing about that from the time he was a lowly black eyed demon being trained in the wrong job area. Alastair managed to creep him out, the deceased white eyed demon was insane because he was the only demon know to actually like being in Hell and hated being topside. 

He was discovered making deals with those on the rack and given a chance to prove that he was capable of making deals with the living, one that he impressed his superiors with and then a long story short. Crowley became a lowly crossroad demon who worked his way up to the 'King' position. Only overruled by Lilith herself. 

Though now he had no one to overrule him, well except for Lucifer but if Crowley had his way. He too wouldn't rule over what Crowley did. Crowley knew that he had to use his ability to not simply be short-sided and plan for the long run if he wanted to get what he believes to be his and his alone. 

Crowley fixed his suite and simply disappeared from where he stood leaving the deceased Pagan Gods behind and ashes of wings behind. Crowley knows there should be tragedy by what happened and what was left behind in that hotel. But Crowley was a demon and he didn't care at the least. His mind was on other things. 

Like what he now had to do, he had to hunt down information about a demon known as Brady. Brady was such an awful name, it was so mundane. At least the name Crowley means something. After all Crowley was well aware of the history behind the man who first had the name Crowley, a human called Aleister Crowley who was originally born Edward Alexander Crowley. Born in 1875. Crowley had the pleasure of sitting down with the man and speaking with him. 

That was where Crowley adopted his name, or more correctly he adopted the name in 1937 but didn't use it until 1947 when he sent his hounds to fetch the man's soul at the ripe age of seventy five. With the death of the human holding a fascinating name that Crowley wanted, Crowley was free to use and twist the reputation behind that name around to fit him. 

And fit him it does. 

That was the only other interesting person he ever met as a demon. Gabriel was the only other one despite how awkward the ending was. The beginning was fascinating, Gabriel was by many means an individual unlike his brethren. He was a puzzle, holier then thou attitude and a humbleness to him at the same time that had angelic written all over it at the same time as having the different sides of a Pagan God. 

And Crowley was well aware that despite all the scriptures and books about Pagan Gods out there, they weren't always as they were presented. That was probably why Gabriel managed to slip in and play a part he came to rule over. 

Crowley was greeted by his pup's as he entered the medium sized motor-home he borrowed right off a sales lot he was forced to use now that his house was burnt down. It was a shame of what he had to put up with now. But, he was a survivor so he simply set out to mark the windows and doors with Enochian sigils that prove to always be helpful. 

“Well, it looks like we'll be slumming for a bit boys.” Crowley told his hounds who growled and whined at the knowledge and of the reaction it has on their master. Crowley simply pet their heads and found a still nearly whole chair to sit in while he simply thought over his first steps. Never hurts to plan ahead. 

First he would need to find information on Brady while he let the boys stumble around with the knowledge Gabriel's porn gives them. Foolish, foolish children. They really are just realizing how big of a mess they were in, and now like children they were stumbling around on toddlers feet trying to figure things out. 

But they shouldn't worry too much, Crowley would be there soon. And he'll do what he's best at. Making deals, striking bargains and coming out on top. 

After the information on Brady is found, Crowley knew he would have to make use of that information. But who should be his temporary little helper in the fetching of the little snot-nosed demon named plainly Brady. Maybe Sam because the giant blundering idiot is so easily manipulated by demons and so readily to eat out of their hands like a stupid animal bent on doing, whatever animals do. 

Or perhaps he could use the older brother? The one who was nearly a demon himself at one time, carved down by Alastair himself until he was saved and washed clean of anything demonic except for the memories. Nothing could make you forget what happened so soon after you come off the rack. If you spent hundreds of years as a demon it could be a different story, not so much for Crowley who to this day remembers plenty of what happened. The eldest unfortunately was also the one who the angel Castiel has taken an obvious liking to. Duty or not. That could by chance pose a problem if Crowley didn't word things just right. 

Either way it didn't matter at the moment, Crowley will decide when he uses some connections he still has left to figure out Bradly and what part he plays in the plan Gabriel gave Crowley to use and manipulate into his own dealings. Faintly he wondered if Gabriel has another plan in motion already, to make Crowley's void in the minds of the Winchesters. But he doubts that would happen, well when it comes to the Winchesters. Gabriel's brothers were too invested in their own positions leaving Gabriel free to do whatever he needed to do in order to take a shot at the both of them without them realizing it was Gabriel doing the manipulating to some degree. 

So then, what would Gabriel do when all is said and done? 

It was a disturbing thought for some reason, the unknown with that angel. Would he take up the mantel of Heaven and be the enemy Crowley knows he could be? Or would he continue on being whatever he chooses to be and chose to be over the many years the crazed fool has been? 

Crowley's phone vibrated in his pocket, he frowned and took it out and read the text without much emotion showing. One of his contacts informing him of what the Winchesters were up to. He had someone keep an eye on them as well as the lovely little coin he left with them as he gave them the Colt. The coin was soon going to inform him of what Gabriel already informed him. So that he would eventually be able to make a move. 

First, Brady. 

He'll also make use of the burnt down house, a point of operations you could say that he and the Winchester brothers would use temporarily until they get things resolved in themselves and what to do next. 

Crowley used the all too human way of contacting his contacts, through texts and phone calls. And some of his contacts were in fact human themselves, they just don't know that Crowley was a demon and one who could easily strike a deal with them to own another soul or their services for the rest of their miserable little lives. But that would be cheating considering he knows everything about his contacts. 

With that part of the deed done, all he had to do was wait and see who gives up the information first. Gabriel left enough information for this to be relevantly easy. It's just a means of getting it done and done on time. For the Brady part, the rest of it would have more factor's playing in the scheme of things and that would require Crowley's careful management. 

In the meantime Crowley toyed with the idea that he should keep an eye out on Gabriel before the Archangel disappears on Crowley for who knows how long? 

It would be prudent in the long run, that's for sure. Crowley didn't really like surprises all that much. He liked to plan ahead and wasn't above striking alliances with his enemies or enemies of demons in all counts. He was too evolved for that! He wasn't old school in the least. 

Not like some deceased demons. 

Crowley knew for a fact that he wasn't going to really enjoy or manage to make many if any at all deals during his stint as an ally to the two foolish Winchester. He was going to have to put up with bad attitude, and possibly having one or both of them trying to kill him. Hopefully not, but that was the risk with working with your enemies. He was going to have to be in the presence of a stiff necked angel. 

Gabriel better be happy for the trouble he pushed Crowley into! 

The only upside was two things really, one he might be able to get out of doing the heavy lifting and simply focus on being the brains of this operation. Two he might come out of this with more then what he had going in. And that was one of the main reasons why he was going to go gather the location of Brady the boring demon and information about the foolish ingrate before going to fetch the Winchester brothers into his part of the whole scheme of things. 

Crowley sat back and relaxed as best that he could in a cramped space with an expensive drink in hand. Waiting for the call about the location of the plain and boring and soon to be dead demon, Brady. 

When he has that information the rest could come along after that. He'll make his move and then it would be the Winchester's choice of take it or leave it. There wasn't any middle ground. And the funny thing was, they'll give Crowley credit where it actually doesn't fully belong. They have Gabriel to thank and they won't even know it. And the Porno message doesn't even count.


End file.
